1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to electro-mechanical connecting mechanisms, and more particularly, to electrical connectors that are configured for providing a non-permanent mechanical engagement and electrical communication with male connectors typically associated with leads used in electrophysiological devices, such as implantable cardiac rhythm management devices and external electrical generators.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrical stimulation devices for cardiac stimulation are well known in the medical field. Cardiac stimulation devices are used for therapeutic and/or diagnostic purposes. These devices, which include cardiac pacemakers and implantable cardiac defibrillators, generally interface with cardiac tissue by means of implantable or otherwise attachable cardiac leads. These leads employ male connectors to operatively connect with matching receptacles located in the therapeutic and/or diagnostic devices.
Connectors are available in various configurations which are often of standardized types readily recognized by those practicing in the art. Common connector types well known in the art currently include: IS-1 type (International Standard ISO 5841.3:2000) low profile pacing/sensing connectors which have a 3.2 mm diameter and are available in unipolar or bipolar configurations; LV-1 type pacing/sensing connectors which have a 1.8 mm diameter and are available in unipolar and bipolar configurations (Guidant Corporation); and DF-1 type (International Standard ISO 11318:2002) defibrillator connectors which have a unipolar configuration.
There is a need for a quick connect/disconnect female connector system that is adapted to receive male connectors, such as the aforementioned standardized connectors, and provides a secure, non-permanent mechanical engagement therewith.